


What you’re meant to do

by IronicallyKinky



Series: Behave [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Double Oral Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Jaskier is a cumslut, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Seriously so much cum, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, its vile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyKinky/pseuds/IronicallyKinky
Summary: Jaskier is not quite used to being a sub, but really, it’s not all bad. He’s Geralt’s, and only Geralt’s. Well, mostly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Behave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	What you’re meant to do

Jaskier was hugely uncomfortable. It wasn’t the plug in his ass, he could cope with that, despite how thick it was. It wasn’t even the firm steel ring around the base of his cock, just below his balls, or Geralt’s fingers in his mouth, tugging it open this way and that. No, what made him uncomfortable was the hungry glances being thrown at him from all corners of the crowded pub. He shifted slightly against Geralt’s thigh, though the thick leather did nothing but press the fat plug deeper. 

“Be still, little lark, unless you want me to stuff your mouth properly.”

Jaskier stilled at the warning. He was still so unused to this. The way Geralt paraded him around, naked, all but with a sign around his neck advertising his use. He didn’t think he could cope with choking down his cock while what seemed like the whole town watched. His own cock gave a sad little twitch, precum drooling onto Geralt’s knee. 

Across the pub, a large man locked eyes with Jaskier and grinned, twirling a coin between his fingers. Gods, they wanted to pay for him. To use him. He glanced back at Geralt, but the Witcher had his eyes on the man already, a grin on his face. 

“Not a half bad idea, lark. Good way for you to earn your keep, don’t you think?” 

Jaskier whined around his fingers, but Geralt only tugged his mouth again. 

“What did I say? Do you want me to put you over this table?” He growled, and despite his fear Jaskier’s cock gave an interested twitch. He wasn’t lucky enough for Geralt not to notice. 

“You would, would you? You are starting to act a proper whore. Get up.” He removed his fingers from Jaskier’s mouth, and the smaller man stood on shaking legs. He kept his fists clenched at his side, his face red with shame, and his cock sticking out, hard and desperate. He couldn’t say when he’d last been allowed to cum. 

Geralt locked eyes once more with the man across the pub, and gave a subtle nod as he stood. He took Jaskier by the back of the neck, pressing him onto the table. Jaskier gasped as his chest hit the solid timber, and again as he felt Geralt’s fingers at his asshole. With a wet noise the plug slid out, and Jaskier whined desperately. For that, he was rewarded with a firm smack across his ass.

“Quiet. Behave.” Came Geralt’s voice from behind him, and then a firm press, different from the plug, and different from Geralt, much wider. Jaskier risked the glance over his shoulder and saw the man behind him, spreading his ass as he forced his way inside. There was little he could do but grab the table as the man started to move, hands gripping Jaskier’s ass enough to hurt, but still his cock burned with want. In a moment, Geralt was in front of him, crouched at eye level. 

He took a fistful of Jaskier’s hair and pulled his head up. “You’re going to get us a lovely room.” He smirked, and released Jaskier’s head. Behind the man currently fucking into Jaskier a small crowd was forming, some intrigued, others waiting their turn. Geralt laughed and patted Jaskier’s cheek. 

“We have another hole. One gold piece for your fill of the cunt.” He called out into the pub, and a pleased murmur went through the group. Jaskier looked up at Geralt, wide eyed. The man in his ass laughed and gave him a smack, then sped his pace. He was in him for a minute more before he stilled, emptying himself into Jaskier, which the sub took with a desperate little noise, the heat filling his gut. The man pulled out, and Geralt took the opportunity to turn Jaskier onto his back. Jaskier glanced down at the waiting crowd and gasped, looking to Geralt for - something. Comfort? Instead, Geralt lifted his legs, displaying his slowly leaking hole for the next buyer. 

Jaskier closed his eyes, but no sooner had he done so than he felt a grip on his jaw, pulling his mouth open, and the taste of precum spread across his lips. More strangers, more cocks, his ass was full again, and a second person was forcing their cock between his lips. He couldn’t help gagging some but a hand in his hair forced him to relax his throat. His cock was leaking a consistent stream onto his stomach and his heart was pounding in his chest, and he could hear Geralt making his way around the pub, taking coins, inviting people to line up, use whichever of his holes they fancied. 

His mouth filled without warning, the hot salt coating his tongue, but he could barely swallow around the other cock, so it dribbled out and across his face, dropping to the floor. His stomach ached for more, and he turned, sucking hungrily at the cock still down his throat. It popped out, and painted his face with thick ropes of cum that he licked at. Geralt was in his ear again, wicked voice, “you see, you’re getting used to it, being a well behaved little hole,” and another cock took the opportunity to fill his mouth. He could feel his stomach get it’s own lashings of seed, but he couldn’t look down, could barely feel how many he had rotated through already, with still so many to go and his own cock neglected and covered in someone else’s cum. 

Jaskier lost track of time, only aware of the hands and cocks all over him, in his mouth and ass with no regard for anything but their own pleasure. He was sticky with dried cum, a solid layer across his torso and face. He looked up drowsily as another hand tugged at his hair, though it was Geralt who smirked down at him. 

“You look perfect. Just the way you’re supposed to, my little songbird.” Jaskier licked his lips in response, and felt another pulse deep inside him. Geralt pulled his head up, propping him up so he could look down at himself, a sorry sight. His chest and stomach were splattered, his cock seemed to rapidly be turning a shade of purple, so hard was he against the ring. His legs propped up, he was giving the whole tavern a view of his asshole, loose and leaking cum onto the table and floor. 

“You’ve done very well, lark. Just one more.”

Jaskier looked up at Geralt, did he actually intend to break him? But his dom kept a fistful of his hair as he undid his own trousers. “You’re going to suck me, show all these nice people which cock is your favourite, and then you’re going to swallow every drop.”

Well, that he could manage. He didn’t bother with his hands at all, simply allowing Geralt to force his cock down his throat, pressing his nose to the Witcher’s pubic hair. He could hardly breathe, sure his throat was bruised, but it didn’t matter. He could take Geralt. He glanced up as Geralt began to move, fucking his mouth roughly. After everything, he still favoured the taste of Geralt. Maybe Witchers were built different. He swallowed around Geralt and his Witcher held him on the full length again, as his knot began to swell, stretching Jaskier’s mouth. The younger man breathed heavily through his nose, sucking as much as he could around the size of the thing filling his mouth. Geralt tugged his hair and was cumming, thick pulses down his throat that he accepted gratefully. He could barely breathe, but despite tears pricking his eyes for the first time all evening he was enjoying this the most, milking Geralt’s knot for his fill. It took him several minutes to finish, and longer still for his knot to soften enough to let Jaskier off it. Jaskier stretched his jaw tentatively, then looked up at Geralt. 

“Thank you, sir.” He managed hoarsely. 

“There it is, my good little whore.” Geralt released his hair, tucked himself away, and left Jaskier, alone and shivering on the bench. He wasn’t gone for long, though, and helped Jaskier to his feet, though he could only stand for a moment before his legs gave out and he fell against Geralt. He couldn’t even feel ashamed by his cum-covered state, or what was steadily running down his thighs. After all, everyone had contributed. 

They had, as a matter of fact, got themselves an excellent room with a hot bath waiting. Geralt eased Jaskier into the tub, and reached into the water to undo the ring. Jaskier cried out as blood flowed back into his cock, and Geralt wrapped a firm hand around him. 

“You did so well, my little lark. You’ve been such a good cum slut today.” It took only two pumps of Geralt’s fist and Jaskier was cumming into the water, sobbing at the sudden release. He clung to Geralt’s arm, trying to keep his head above water, quite literally. When he was finished, Geralt scooped water over his chest and face, washing away the spend that coated him, given that Jaskier was barely keeping his eyes open. 

He allowed Jaskier to sit in the bath a while longer, then helped him out and onto the bed. 

“Sleep well, my little lark. I’m so happy you enjoyed your first time as a hole.” He purred, though Jaskier didn’t hear him, already snoring softly into the mattress. 

**Author's Note:**

> Badwolfbadwolf is a terrible enabler. Drop me a message or a comment if you have anything else you’d like to see in this verse <3


End file.
